The invention is an instrument for setting a suture in laproscopic surgery. In Laproscopic surgery there is a need to sew up by sutures (blood vessels and tissue within the body) by action outside the body. The "action" is done by instruments inserted within the body via one or more trocars that are maintained in a fixed position in the body throughout the surgery.
Presently the setting or tying of a suture generally involves a pair of separate instruments, a needle holder and a threaded needle, and each is inserted into the body cavity through an abdominal trocar that typically are between which are narrow 5 mm and 10 mm's wide. Because there are two separate instruments to be controlled, the setting of a suture is relatively difficult to control. Moreover in some instances when the two are inserted together, the holder holding the needle, then is a risk that the two become separated within the cavity, which makes the suturing difficult.